


Falling Bird

by arocos



Series: the first robin has fallen [1]
Category: DC Animated Universe, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: FYI, M/M, but I only had an angst idea so here it goes, but i felt the need to write this, cause there's like no birdflash fics, found it in my practice drafts and all I can say is sorry for the pain, omfg im sorry, this is a oneshot, this is like for practice and I just decided to post it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arocos/pseuds/arocos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>final words from a broken bird</p>
<p> </p>
<p>// read authors notes before reading</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Bird

**Author's Note:**

> so I found this in my practice drafts and I just felt the need to post it, so a reminder this work was solely for practice and I didn't check over it before posting this so there may be some spelling errors or weird sentences, but still I hope you enjoy it
> 
> ps it's from Dick's point of view

The wind bites at his cheeks, whipping his hair back and tearing the breath from his lungs.  
God, he loves this feeling, swinging from building to building feeling like he once again could fly.  
He hears the team’s never ending conversation over the mental link and he smiles at the way Wally's cheerful voice spikes up at every bad joke.

Oh how he wished life could just stay like this, but he knew this one would only last for now and soon they would arrive at the docks to stop blackmask weapons shipment.

There’s a noise of two shots, fired in rapid succession and suddenly he’s falling,and all of sudden he were back onto that trapeze but instead of his parents falling it was him, watching as his parents reached for him.  
The world rushes by in a blur and he know the pain is coming. It goes by fast, yet slow, almost suspended.   
Then impact. He feels his bones move in a way they shouldn't, jangled.

Sounds of distant screaming fills his ears. It doesn’t take long for him to realize it’s his own.  
A certain numbness hovers over the left side of his body. Crimson blood pools around him, and he smiles because it’s the only color that has yet to be drained from his sight. God, he really screwed up this time.

“D - Rob!”

His heart flutters, if it’s still even there. Muffled footsteps approach rapidly, and before he can look up there’s his whole world, staring back at him.

He really lied about the colors. Wally’s eyes, a mix of green and brown, stand out brightly against the monochrome landscape. Sort of a shame there’s tears fogging them up. 

“No, no, no – Rob – dammit –”

“I – is it bad?” Damn, Dick’s never heard his voice sound so far away.

Kid Flash hovers over Dick like he knows that he doesn't feel like moving his head. “Rob, you – you –”

Aw, Kf’s getting choked up. “I know.” he pulls in a deep breath, but it makes the world spin a little. Or maybe that’s just the blood loss. “I can feel it. You don’t have to say.”

He feels something warm on his hand, and – is that Wally’s hand? He’s holding his hand, that’s cute. Wally’s other hand flies to his face, forcibly wiping away tears.

“I guess you’re not feeling the aster” Dick chuckles. Or. Try to. He doesn’t think it comes out properly. If it comes out at all. He can’t really tell, anymore.

Wally snorts. “Really, you had to butcher the english language right now” He says it, but he doesn’t move or even stop holding Dick’s hand. He’d like to thank him for that, but he’s not the type to get deep, so maybe not. Instead, a comeback pops into his mind. Probably for the last time.

It takes a minute, but he work up the energy. “ Butchered, more like improved, kid mouth “

He chokes. Probably supposed to be a laugh. “Always an idiot, that goes without saying.”

Dick ignores the way his vision is blurring around the edges. He’s gonna ignore it forever. He can do that much.   
“Hey Wally, tears doesn't really match your personality, you're too cheery ” Dick says softly, but with a slight grin.  
That actually gets a twisted smile from Wally.

Good. He’s glad he get to see Wally’s smile one more time. He might be an idiot sometimes, but when he smiled, it was nice. Even if this smile is a little fucked up.

He pushes the hair off Dick’s forehead.

“Gross. I’m probably all sweaty.” Gross. His voice is all quiet and whispery and weird.

Wally shakes his head violently. “Never gross. Never.”

Dick can’t feel most of his body. He can feel his heart racing. This is it. This is it, this is it, this is it, his vision is blurring so badly he can barely see Wally anymore and he can’t tell if it’s because he’s dying or crying, but it’s probably both.  
Dick’s never going to see the world again, never going to see his world again.  
Never going to eat m'gann’s horribly burnt cookies or work with Bruce again.  
Never going to see Wally again.   
He’s right in front of him and he can’t see him, he can’t see his stupid eyes and his stupid messy hair and none of it was stupid, none of it. “Wally?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you do me a favor?” Fuck, he’d better ask quick, he’s having a hard time moving his mouth.

“Yeah. Anything. Name it.”

“Can you tell me I didn’t fuck everything up?” Thank god he’s dying, or he’d almost say his voice was choked up because he’s crying. “Just. Just say that. Please.”

He hears him snort – no, sniffle. Wally’s not laughing at him, he’s crying. Damnit, he has to be able to say this, and fast. God, what if he can’t? What if Dick was such an idiot Wally can’t say it?

“Dick, you never fucked anything up. You were the best leader we could’ve had. Ever. Hands down. Even Kaldur couldn’t get people to do things like you did.”

Dick feels a weight lift off his chest. Maybe cause Wally actually used his name or maybe he’s just losing a lot of blood.

“Dick?”

He can’t. He can’t say things anymore. He can’t say Wally's name anymore, not even once. Never again. “Mm?”

Dick hears a choked sob before something – that’s his mouth, that’s his mouth – presses against Dick’s lips. He stays there for a moment as Dick lose feeling in his face. “Dick, you didn’t fuck up anything. Ever.”

He have to do something, he have to acknowledge that, he kissed him, Wally West kissed him and Dick could’ve kissed him before and maybe he’d could’ve held his hand before now too, if he only hadn’t been afraid and Dick can’t even smile at him, can’t even feel his lips anymore, fuck he can’t feel anything oh god, he don’t want to die, he’s never wanted to die.

He doesn’t want to go.


End file.
